Crimes Like These
by lilith210
Summary: This is my first S.V.U. fic. Olivia picks her cousin up to stay for a few weeks and a case crosses over with the Narcotics unit so an old friend returns, but will Olivia fall for him.
1. Chapter One

Olivia looked over at the clock, "Oh, I'm going to be late." She stood and slipped into her coat.

She as halfway out the door, when she was stopped by Captain Cragen, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to pick up my cousin," she replied, "I'll be right back. She's coming in from Australia today and she doesn't know anyone around here."

"Fine, as long as your back immediately, you have a lot of paperwork to go through," he told her. She nodded her head and walked out the door, she was struck by the sudden cold. Wind whipped across her face causing her cheeks to become red.

She slipped into her car and drove down the streets; she was so tired that she nearly fell asleep at the wheel. She got to the airport rather quickly and stood in the pickup area.

Her eyes skimmed the crowd looking for her cousin, but she couldn't find her. She suddenly jerked when she felt a hand smack against her shoulder. She whipped around to see a tall, thick girl with wavy brown hair, large almond, brown eyes.

"You scared the living crap out of me," Olivia said sternly to the other girl and then enveloped her in a warm embrace. "You know, Sherri, you should scare me like that, I'm a cop and could have killed you."

"Sure," Sherri said exaggerating the word and laughing. "So, Liv how's life?" she asked as the walked out the airport to Olivia's car.

"What Life?" Olivia answered. They both laughed, "No, really, it's been fine. A little chaotic, who am I kidding, a lot chaotic."

"Personal or professional?" Sherri questioned turning her face up to Olivia.

"Am I that easy to read?" Olivia asked and Sherri nodded. "Both, it has to do with my personal and professional life melding together." She paused, "So what about you, how was your trip?"

"Well, I went to Indonesia, in the Sumatran province nearest Aceh; it was closest to the Epicenter. I worked with both workers there and victims, it was intense and I didn't mind when they vented in session. But there were people who came over with me who wouldn't stop complaining about the stupidest things, I wanted to strangle them," she told Olivia as she leaned back in her seat.

"What could they possibly complain about?"

"God, I couldn't really tell you, some complained about the humidity, the lack of American luxuries, even the victims there."

"So, is that why you left?"

"Oh, no, I was getting sick and they thought it was because of the area. So they told me it would be best for everyone if I went home. I decided I wanted to take some extra money and go somewhere relaxing for a month, so I went to Australia."

"How was that?"

"It was great, I got to see a wild kangaroo, it was awesome. I also got to meet The Crocodile Hunter."

"No way."

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well, what was he like?"

"Insane. He was one of the most eccentric people I have ever met," Sherri told Olivia.

Olivia parked the car and turned to Sherri, "Well, we're here."

They both climbed out of the car and walked into the special victims' unit squad room. Elliot was walking out of the captain's office, John was leaning back on his chair, his feet propped up on his desk and Fin was sitting on John's desk talking to him.

Olivia cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her, "Um…guys this is my cousin Sherri Myers. Sherri this is Elliot Stabler, John Munch and Fin Tutuola."

Sherri smiled, shook each of there hands and then was led to the captain's office. Olivia knocked on the door and pushed it open, "Cap. I'm back." She gestured for Sherri to enter. "Captain this is my cousin Sherri Myers. Sherri this is Captain Donald Cragen."

Sherri reached over the desk and shook the Captain's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too," Cragen said. "If you don't mind, I need to talk to Olivia alone."

"Of course, I'll just go wait outside," Sherri said and exited the office. When she got on the other side of the door she slammed into another man, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No problem," he said with a smile. "I'm Detective Brian Cassidy."

"Sherri Myers," she said extending her hand, he took it in his and held it firmly.

"So, are you a new detective?"

"No, I'm here with my cousin, Detective Olivia Benson. Do you know her?"

A small smile spread across his face, "Yeah, I used to work here so I worked with her a few times."

"Where do you work now?"

"Narcotics," he answered and they stood in silence for a moment. In that moment Olivia stepped out of Cragen's office.

"Brian?"

"Hey Olivia," he said with a small smile. Then gave her a large hug, "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, here it was, go easy please. Anyways, any ideas to improve or where to go I want to hear it, but please, please, please don't be evil about it. I don't own these characters they belong to Dick Wolf, so no suing me for copyright infringment._


	2. Chapter Two

Brian and Olivia released each other and stood in silence. Sherri cleared her throat, "I see you know each other well." Brian nodded his head in response while Olivia stood frozen. "Well, I think I'll go and meet the rest of the squad," Sherri stated calmly and left Olivia and Brian alone.

Olivia blinked a few times, opened her mouth then closed it again. "It's been awhile," Olivia was finally able to say.

"Yeah, forever," he responded and then waited in silence. "So, how are things around here?"

"The same as always," she replied. "Well, except Elliot and Kathy divorced."

Brian's eyes widened, "Really, poor guy, it had to be hard on him. He tried so hard to juggle work and a family; I don't know how he did it. I couldn't even keep my fish alive when I was working here."

They laughed and caught each other's eye. _He is so beautiful, _Olivia thought to herself. _No, I won't do this to him, not again._

"I really just came by to say hello to everyone. I want to say hi to Cragen before I go," he said and hugged her again. "It was really nice to see you; maybe we can get together again."

"Yeah," she said as they parted. She walked over to her desk where Sherri was sitting talking to Elliot. "What are you guys up to?" she said jokingly.

"Oh, just figuring out how we're going to take over the world," Sherri answered. "We decided that melting the polar ice caps so that they flood the entire world would be our best bet."

"Okay, just let me know about a week before you do it so I can buy a houseboat," Olivia said smiling.

"Really, we were talking about Dr. Huang," Sherri stated. "I was supposed to meet up with him to see if we could talk about me maybe interning for him."

"Yeah, you mentioned that to me earlier didn't you?" Olivia mused.

Sherri nodded her head, "Yep, he said if he gets a chance tonight he'd see me, but if not, I have a meeting with him tomorrow, after my job interview."

"Job interview?" Olivia asked puzzled. "You didn't say anything about a job interview."

"Well, a friend of mine lives around here," Sherri began, "and she set up an interview with the manager of the bar she works at."

"Do you know where this bar is?" Elliot interjected slightly concerned.

"No, she mentioned the address, but I can't remember it. She's just going to pick me up and take me there," Sherri replied.

"What are you going to do there?" Fin asked, he and Munch had been listening in on their conversation.

"Mainly bartending and performing on weekends," she answered.

"Are you going to be a stripper?" Olivia exclaimed incredulously.

Sherri shook her head and laughed, "No, of course not. On weekends they have a music review and I'm auditioning for it. It's not a strip club; it's more like an old-fashioned lounge club. Come to think of it I believe the club's name is 'The Starlight Lounge.'"

"I've been there before, it's a tasteful place," Fin stated.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something more when suddenly the doors to the squad room burst open. A girl stumbled in, her petite figure swayed as if drunk, her hair was matted and her clothes were soaked with blood.

Everyone stood up and ran up to the girl, she shook and cringed whenever someone tried to touch her. Olivia stepped forward and stated, "Why don't you follow me, okay?" The girl nodded and Olivia turned to Sherri, "I think you better come with us."

Sherri agreed and they headed toward one of the interrogation rooms. Elliot tried to follow them, but Olivia stopped him, "We have this under control."

Olivia snapped the door shut and the girl jumped. "I'm Detective Benson and this is Dr. Myers." The girl looked at both of them in terror and nodded her head. "So, what's your name?" Olivia asked.

"Cameron Jameson," the girl said to the floor.

"So, Cameron what brings you here?" Sherri questioned taking a seat next to Cameron, making sure that she wasn't sitting to close.

Cameron suddenly fell into hiccupping sobs, her body was shaking, she turned to Sherri, "I killed him."

"Killed who?" Sherri asked softly.

"He made me do it. He kept hitting me, I had been cooking and I turned and stabbed him. I stabbed him in the neck. He hit the floor and started gurgling. It reminded me of the time he strangled me and raped me at the same time. I got revenge, I cut off his penis and stuffed it up his ass," Cameron said quickly. Her sobs changed to laughter then back to sobs and then began to linger somewhere in between.

"Okay, we understand, but you need to tell us the man's name," Olivia comforted.

"Franklin Reese," Cameron stated and stopped crying.

Sherri stood up and went over to the corner bringing Olivia with her, "Look Liv, I think you should go find this guy with Elliot and I'll stay here with Cameron. I think she might snap soon."

Olivia's eyes furrowed, "Why do you think that?"

"She keeps clawing at her arms, and has scars down her wrists. It looks like she might have tried to commit suicide at least once, it's best if she isn't left alone."

Olivia looked over at the girl and saw that Sherri was correct, the gril was clawing at the skin on her arms and there were huge purple scars down the veins of her wrists. "Okay, but I'm sending Dr. Huang here as soon as possible."

"Good, because she needs ore than one person to talk with her," Sherri stated and walked back to the girl, Olivia followed.

"Cameron, can you tell us where this happened?" Olivia asked.

She nodded, "Thirty third and West Carmichael, building 34898, apartment B8." Olivia thanked her and stepped out of the interrogation room, Elliot was already waiting for her.

"Let's go," he said and they exited the squad room and stepped into the chilly night. They slid into Elliot's car and sped away into the night.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay I'm really trying, any suggestions would be appreciated. I don't like writing dialogue so that might be lacking a little. I don't own these characters they belong to Dick Wolf._


	3. Chapter Three

The C.S.U. was already at the scene when Elliot and Olivia had arrived. It was a gruesome sight, the kitchen floor was sopped in blood, the tables were stained with splatter and a ceiling fan whipped drops of blood all over the apartment.

They looked over the crimes scene, a man lay covered in blood on the middle of the floor. His head was tilted to the side, blood poured out a gash in his neck, his legs stuck out at odd angles, his pants were off and he torn bits of flesh remained where his genitalia should have been.

M.E. Warner was kneeling over the body, she looked up at Elliot and Olivia, "He's been dead maybe a half-hour, stab wound to the throat and mutilation to the genitalia." She stood up and walked over to the pair, "We found evidence that the missing member is inside his rectum, but we won't know for sure until we do the autopsy."

Both Olivia and Elliot nodded. Olivia walked over to one of the C.S.U. members, "Have you found anything?"

"We found a few antidepressants which wouldn't seem so unusual, except I don't think they're the right pills," replied a short man with blonde hair.

"What makes you think that?" Olivia questioned.

"Well, at first the pills seem normal, but if you look at the label it should have been filled nearly sixth months ago when I noticed that I looked at the actual pills. The prescription is for Prozac, but on close inspection of the pills inside the bottle they seem to be Aspirins. Now, you won't know for sure until an expert goes over them, but I'm pretty sure of my findings."

"Thanks," Elliot stated, "I want you to get a rush on that so we can be sure of its contents."

The man nodded and headed away. Elliot found Olivia talking to another member of the C.S.U. who was picking the lock on what looked like an old treasure chest. It took a few minutes of tugging before the lid popped open, the contents inside were varied and jumbled. There was an Alice Cooper CD, a "House of 1,000 Corpses" DVD and various items of the sort.

"We should go back and get a statement from Cameron," Olivia said to Elliot. He agreed and they were soon walking back into the S.V.U. squad room.

When Olivia had left Sherri turned all her attention to Cameron, "So what happened with you and Franklin tonight."

Cameron began to sob again, "It's not just tonight, it's every night, he wants to break me."

"What do you mean by 'he wants to break' you?"

"When we started out it was fine, he was so sweet. He would take me out and show me off like I was a precious jewel. Then one day it all changed, I had been talking to a friend of my mine and he accused me of cheating."

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know, I was just talking and it wasn't like he was interested in me in anyway. He was gay and we were talking about his current boyfriend. We fought about it all the way home, he was so angry.

"We started yelling at each other the minute we walked through the door, his friend David was sitting on the couch laughing at us. We went into the kitchen and he pushed me up against the wall. He pulled off my pants and grabbed a kitchen knife. He cut large slits in my thighs and then poured salt in them.

"I screamed at him to stop, but he wouldn't. He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me into the bedroom, he threw me on the bed and raped me. I screamed as loud as I could, but no one came.

"When he was finished he let his friend David rape me. I begged for him to stop but they both just laughed, and when they were done they dragged me into the shower and nearly busted my head open on the faucet," Cameron suddenly fell into sobs and incoherent mumbling.

Sherri set her hand on Cameron's shoulder, she flinched for a moment and then fell into Sherri's side. The hot tears soaked Sherri's blouse and Cameron's sobs broke Sherri's heart.

Dr. George Huang stepped into the room and set his hand on Cameron's shoulder. She yelped, pulled away and fell out of her chair, she looked at Dr. Huang in terror and crawled away when he got too close.

"Cameron it's okay, this is Dr. George Huang, my mentor," Sherri came close to Cameron and helped her to her feet. Cameron clung to Sherri and used her to fill the space between herself and Dr. Huang.

Sherri took a step away from Cameron and gently pushed her into a chair, "I have to talk to Dr. Huang and then we'll finish our conversation. Okay?"

Cameron nodded her head, salty tears ran down her cheeks, a small bubble of mucus was forming in one of her nostrils. Sherri handed her a tissue and walked over to Dr. Huang. "Well, I have her talking, if you want to take over," Sherri began.

"No, it would be best if you stayed, but I need a quick overview of your credentials," Dr. Huang informed her.

"I graduated from C.S.U. Monterey with a PsyD in Psychology. I spent two years as a crisis counselor, four as a rape crisis counselor, and I just got back from Indonesia were I was a counselor for victims of the tragedy and the volunteer helpers."

"That works for now, but later I'll have to get all of your transcripts from your schools and jobs," he said

"I expect nothing less," Sherri stated and they both walked over to Cameron. Sherri sat next to Cameron while Dr. Huang took a seat at the opposite side of the table.

"Cameron, do you feel comfortable talking in front of me?" Dr. Huang asked her. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her so badly that she would stop talking, and they would get no further.

"Yeah, I think I can talk around you," she said a little shaky, nodding her head nervously.

"Okay, so how did you and Franklin meet?" Sherri asked trying to get everything back on the subject.

"At school, we had the same Biology class and we decided to start a study group. One day before a test he invited me over to study and we ended up just making out the entire time. The next day I found flowers on my desk and Rose petals going up my stairs to my apartment, it was so sweet."

She looked over at Huang and Sherri, "Was I wrong to fall for him?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart, no one could have turned a man like that down," Sherri said sliding her arm around Cameron's shoulders. "To be honest I don't think I could turn a guy like that away."

"I wish I would have," she said tears still sliding down her cheeks from her eyes. "It was good for about six months, before he snapped. I don't want to talk anymore, do you think we could stop for a little while."

"I see no problem with it, do you Dr. Huang?" Sherri asked.

"None whatsoever, would you like anything to eat or drink?" Huang asked.

"Water, please," Cameron requested.

"Sure," Sherri said standing up.

Huang stopped her at the door, "You should stay with her, get her to tell you more about herself: friends, family, pets anything not involving the man she killed."

"Okay," she said and walked back to Cameron. She sat down and took her hand, "So where do you go to school?"

"N.Y.U.," Cameron stated with some interest, "I want to go to Juilliard, but I need a few more years of experience before I'm ready for that."

"Why do you think that? How much experience have you had?" Sherri asked.

"Well, I was in drama for three years, and I've been playing the violin for ten years," Cameron responded.

"You seem to have a nice background in music. Why don't you audition for their music program?"

Cameron shrugged, "I'm just no ready."

"Understandable," Sherri stated. "So, do your parents live around here?"

"They live in Jersey, but their thinking of moving to either California or Florida."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child. I kind of wish I did have one though, you know. Maybe someone younger so I can pass on my experiences, help them out a little with growing up."

"Have you ever thought of joining a mentoring program?"

"I tried it once and every time I would build up a report with the kid they would move, or just stop seeing me for some reason or another."

"That's quite disheartening," Sherri said, "But hopefully it won't sway you from trying again. For the time being though, do you have any friends that you can share you wisdom with."

Cameron laughed, "I have a couple really good friends, May, June and Keri, from the school's music program. May and June are twins, it was the craziest thing, May was born at 11:56 pm May 31st and June was born at 12:01 am June 1st."

Dr. Huang entered the room and handed Cameron a bottle of water. She thanked him and turned her attention back to Sherri. They talked for a while longer, and Cameron revealed that her parents' names were Caitlyn and Joe Jameson, and that her friends lived on campus at N.Y.U.

There was a knock on the door and Elliot and Olivia entered the interrogation room. They sat on either side of the table and Cameron realized that she would have to continue talking about Franklin.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I had thought that I already posted this but I guess I was wrong. I don't own these characters, that should be a given. So, this gives a little bit of what happened to our victim/perp. I wrote this really early in the morning, or really late at night, depends on how you would classify 4:00 am. Any suggestions on how to make it better please tell me. Oh, and can anyone tell me what 'AU' stands for, I've tried and I've tried but I really can't figure it out._


	4. Chapter Four

"We just came back from the crime scene, it was pretty gruesome," Elliot said to Cameron calmly. "Why?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"He threatened to kill me," Cameron responded. "We had gone out to a party at his country club. One of his rules was not talk to men as little as possible if not at all. He would always tell me, 'You are just a woman and are below men, so do not talk to them as if you are equal. You are stupid and don't even try to act intelligent around them.'

"I had been good about it, but he had taken away my medication so I was feeling a little self-destructive. We get to the party and this man is talking about Stem Cell Research, and he was making a terrible argument so I called him on it. This man and I had a long in-depth conversation; it was the best time I ever had.

"So Franklin sees this and gets pissed, he walked up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. It might have looked sweet but he was digging his nails into my flesh. We were fighting the entire way home; he said he was going to kill me because I was an 'insolent little wench.'

"We got home and I stormed into the apartment and started doing dishes. He just kept screaming, he wouldn't stop, it was like he was possessed or something. I turned around and told him to stop yelling at me and he moved to hit me and so I went to hit him back, but I had the knife in my hand and it hooked him in the throat."

Cameron began to sob uncontrollably; her body was racked with sobs. "He hit the floor and began to convulse. At first I was scared and went to call the ambulance but then I heard him gurgling and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"It was the same noise I made once, while he was raping me. He showed me no mercy so why should I have showed him any. I became so angry so I took the knife and cut off his penis, he gurgled louder. Then I took his penis and rammed it up his ass. After that I looked at what I did and just broke down.

"I had done the one thing I thought I would never do. Take another person's life. I came here immediately and that's what happened," she concluded, her voice was suddenly devoid of all emotion.

Sherri stood up, tapped Olivia on the shoulder and led her out of the room. "What?" Olivia asked feeling a little rushed.

"If you try to prosecute her you'll lose," Sherri said. "Dr. Huang and I talked to her before you got here, she's been abused, raped, and from what she told us that she was whored out, for lack of any better terminology.

"You could argue that it wasn't self-defense after she first cut him across the throat, because the threat was gone. I honestly believe that a jury will feel too much pity to allow her to go through anymore hardships."

"I know, but this is all up to Casey Novak, our Assistant District Attorney, and I know how much experience you have but it would be better if Dr. Huang agreed with you," Olivia replied.

"I understand," Sherri conceited, "but I just want you to bring this up to Miss Novak, okay?"

"Of course," Olivia said leading her back into the interrogation room.

They were stopped before they could enter the room by a slightly frustrated Captain Cragen. "Benson and…" he paused searching for a name before giving up and pointing at Sherri, "you. My office now!"

They both nodded and Olivia led the way. "Is he always this stressed out?" Sherri questioned.

"Yeah," Olivia stated. They walked into Captain Cragen's office to be met by three other figures, one was Brian Cassidy, another was Casey Novak and the other was a tall, elderly man with deep lines and a dark tan face.

"Captain Robertson this is Detective Benson and…" Cragen began to introduce them but again faltered at Sherri's name.

"Dr. Sherri Myers," she interjected helping the captain.

"Thank you," Cragen stated, "Dr. Myers, Det. Benson, this is Captain Albert Robertson, he runs Narcotics. And I assume you both have met Det. Cassidy and A.D.A. Casey Novak." Sherri and Casey shook each other's hands and greeted one another. Olivia and Sherri nodded, so Cragen continued, "Capt. Robertson has some information of the case that just walked in."

"Thank you Captain Cragen," Robertson stated, his voice sound like a truck driving over gravel. "You see we have had Franklin Reese under observation for the past four years. We have reason to believe that he and his partner, David Howard, were trafficking drugs to most of the gangs in New York.

"We had a nice case building up, Cassidy had infiltrated their operation and had become close to both David and Franklin. We figured that in another year or so we would have all the evidence we would need to nail them."

He paused for a moment so that they could all let the information he had just revealed sink in. "As you can well assume, when we heard of Franklin's death we thought our case had been completely jeopardized. Yet after conferring with Det. Cassidy we believe that the woman who you currently are interrogating, Cameron Jameson, has information that would greatly help us with our case."

"So, what exactly do you want us to do?" Olivia questioned with some anger.

"Cut her a deal in return for information that will help us shut Howard's operation down," Robertson answered.

"You have to be kidding me," Casey said testily, "she confessed, we have the weapon and all the evidence we need. We couldn't possibly loose this case."

"Um…Miss Novak, about that," Sherri interjected. "Well, I interviewed her earlier and this was an act of self-defense and emotional distress. Once a jury hears about how Mr. Reese had treated Miss Jameson, they will not convict her."

Casey looked at Sherri incredulously, "And who are you to say this, look, no offense, but unless Dr. Huang agrees I'm going to have to try her."

"Well, Casey, then you're not going to have to, because I truly agree with Dr. Myers diagnosis. After talking to Cameron, it is clear that she had been under a lot of emotional distress, and with the lack of medication she had in her system at the time she would be much more susceptible than you or I."

"Fine," Casey conceited, "I'll cut her a deal. So what can you nail this guy on?"

"Drug trafficking, money laundering, murder, rape, and kidnapping," Cassidy stated. "Franklin was David's lackey, anything David wanted Franklin supplied, even his girlfriend."

Cassidy paused and observed the confusion on most of the faces in the room. "Franklin was dating Cameron but if David wanted to have sex with her Franklin forced her to."

"Okay," Casey said and exited the room, both captains and Olivia followed behind her.

Sherri looked over at Cassidy and smiled, "So, we meet again."

"It would seem so," he said lightly. "I thought you said you weren't a detective," he said slightly accusingly.

"I'm not," she replied, "I'm a psychiatrist, and I should start training under Dr. Huang soon."

"Oh," Cassidy stated before continuing, "What about you and Olivia, are you two really cousins?"

"Well," Sherri stated, "not legally."

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter will deal with Olivia not having any family. I prefer making the murdered man the real villian which allowed me to force Cassidy to come into the picture. Again I do not own these characters and I would appreciate if you would R&R._


End file.
